Yu-Gi-Oh! Isle Of Torguna
by DJDanny88
Summary: Yugi, Jaden, Yusei; three heroes known through time, all except one heroine known to the world; one to face prophecies of destruction and world dominance. Let the past of both ancients, and the future of man come together as one; to prove one's determination to save us all. OC charcters in this series, with appearances from Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime characters.
1. Chapter 0

A/N: Hello everyone, this is DJDanny88, and this is probably one of the most ambitious, yet amazing story I've actually come up with after going through so much to do this chapter and the series properly. Whether you lot will probably enjoy it, I do not know; so please Read and Review; and don't worry if you review is negative or positive, I just would like to refrain from any poor language put in them (e.g. Swearing, Harassment, etc). Now, enjoy!

* * *

Heroes are born of every age, those who can overcome the greatest of obstacles standing in their way, and in the world of Duel Monsters, it retains the same theory of life. Three unlikely people with great strength and courage aim to make their own world a better place. Like the heroic Yusei Fudo, who knew the world of Satellite was merely a stepping stone for his own greatness, as his quest to retrieve his Stardust Dragon, the one Synchro card that was in his possession that his supposed friend stole from him, taking it to New Domino City with him.

Yusei fought his way through many obstacles, whether they were Officer Trudge, Jack Atlas or the ruthless Dark Signers who possessed the strongest monsters he had ever come across, and the sight of an old friend, who was out for revenge against him for ratting him out to Sector Security, or so he claimed him to have done. However, the Dark Signers were merely puppets compared to that of the master, Rex Goodwin, who had lost his mind in believing that by using the powers of the Earthbound Immortals and that of the Crimson Dragon, he could reborn the world anew. However, thanks to that of Yusei and his fellow Signers, they defeated him, bringing peace back to the world, for now.

That was, until a new, mysterious enemy came along with what appeared to possess a new, stronger card, one known as a Synchro Killer. Later on, they discover the name of them as Meklords, a powerful enemy to use against their own strongest cards. Yusei later on, learns a new way of Synchro Summoning, the Accel Synchro thanks to a mysterious stranger known as Vizor. Thanks to the Accel Synchro and the help of his own friends, Yusei managed to defeat the master of the new adversaries, Z-One, thanks to the power of an Overlimit Accel Synchro, bringing forth his strongest newest ally, Shooting Quasar Dragon. With this card, Z-One was defeated, and Yusei and company were let to live on their lives, bringing the best out of the future of all.

The line of legendary duellists doesn't end there however, as we move back in time, to watch that of a duelist who aimed to be the next King of Games through a place known as Duel Academy, that young man's name, was Jaden Yuki. Despite this young man's mind on schoolwork lacking in many areas, seeing as his favourite resting place was none other than classes, his duelling skills are on par with the current King of Games. Due to his own duelling skills, he had also faced many odds against him and his own friends, and his first obstacle, was none other than the Shadow Riders.

The Shadow Riders had but one goal, to retrieve the keys that stopped them from possessing the one thing their own master sought out, the Sacred Beasts, cards of immense power that drained the power of card spirits around them. Jaden fought his hardest against that of the Shadow Riders and the mastermind behind them, Kagemaru, the chairman of the entire Duel Academy. And in the outcome, victory came to Jaden, thanks to a card given to by a former head of his own dormitory. In the end, Jaden was claimed to be the best duelist at the time in Duel Academy, and eventually fought against his toughest rival, Zane Truesdale, with the might of his Cyber Dragons, which ended in such an uplifting draw of respect and laughter.

During his second year, Jaden fought out against his next rival to be, Aster Phoenix who eventually defeated him so badly, that due to some possessive force, stopped him from being able to see his own cards upon defeat, which would soon be replaced by a new ally in his deck, Elemental Hero Neos and his Neo-Spacians. Soon, the true enemy revealed themselves, as the Light Of Destruction, whom wished to make the world his own, making everyone into their servant. But thanks to the power of Jaden's new allies, they eventually fought back, defeating the enemy in their tracks, bringing their own chaos to an end.

However, when one great enemy is defeated, another emerges to cause destruction in their wake, and this one, was a blast from the past in which soon Jaden would realise. The new enemy in question was one much unknown at the time, as the energy of Jaden, his latest friend Jesse who possessed the same spiritual skill he had, being able to talk to duel spirits and the rest of his long-time friends were stolen, and absorbed into this unknown villain. Soon, they had revealed themselves after being transported into an entirely different dimension, filled by other duel monsters and dangers of possessed students and teachers. The latest enemy was then realised by Jaden himself, who was left in such shock at the time, it was none other than an old ally in his young days, Yubel.

Soon, Jaden was possessed by such darkness, turning him into the Supreme King and making his own deck turn to the dark side, creating a whole new demonic set of monsters, the Evil Heroes. But in the end, the darkness of his reign had been swept away, allowing him to return to defeat that of Yubel, by doing the only thing he could possibly do, to fuse their bodies into one, making him even more unique than ever before. Jaden eventually returned to the real world after so long, revealing his own form to be that of more mature than previously before. Jaden knew that he would have to use his new found strength, and the return of his oldest ally Yubel to great use, but in time, he would leave the Academy and wander the world, with nothing but his trustiest allies and a rather faithful, feline friend.

The legend however, continues further back, to the age of where Duel Monsters was resurrected through the form of cards. This era was home to that of the most legendary duelist of all, Yugi Muto, the one true King of Games. Yugi was once that of a wimpy, young man, one who would not be able to put up a fight, as his own friends soon helped him out with. It was not until his own grandfather who gave him such a unique looking puzzle from his travels to Egypt, to be known as the Millennium Puzzle. Once the puzzle was solved, not only did Yugi release its once known secrets such as the Pharaoh stored inside, but also the return of such a demonic way of duelling, the Shadow Games. Once these games were brought back, many terrors would walk across the earth, as Yugi and his new ally, the Pharaoh would soon find out personally.

Their first obstacle was none other than Seto Kaiba, a rich company tycoon who possessed the strongest cards of their time, the Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and with these, gave untold troubles to that of Yugi and his own deck, even his mighty Dark Magician. It was however his victory as he drew the only cards that would hand him the only way to defeat three of these mighty dragons, Exodia, The Forbidden One. With this victory, he was the invited under some persuasion, to the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, in which he had to defeat his next enemy, Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters himself. However, due to his ally the Pharaoh, the way to victory was at hand, thanks to the last attempt of victory thanks to Yugi, bringing out the Magician Of Black Chaos, and wiping out the rest of Pegasus' life points.

However, just when he had defeated Pegasus and rescued his own grandfather, the next part of his undying fate came into the picture, known as Marik Ishtar. His sole purpose was to defeat the Pharaoh in battle, and take his Millennium Puzzle away from him, granting him the secrets of his own past. His minions, the Shadow Duelists went at him with all they had, even with one of the strongest cards in history, the Egyptian God cards, and the first one that stared down Yugi and the Pharaoh, was none other than Slifer The Sky Dragon. However, due to his victory and that of the rules set by Kaiba's Tournament, he was able to add this incredible card to his collection, and use its power to stop Marik's plans.

Time had passed in the tournament, as Yugi and the Pharaoh now faced against the last two battles that would decide the fate of the world, one against that of Seto Kaiba, with thanks to the power of Dark Paladin, he overcome his long term rival, allowing him to take possession of Obelisk The Tormenter and finally have what he needed to take on Marik, who was now under such a demonic possession. The battle was fought long and hard, but thanks to the mysterious powers possessed by the Pharaoh himself, he managed to turn the tables, defeating the evil persona of Marik, bringing him victory and possession of the final Egyptian God card, The Winged Dragon Of Ra. With this victory, pieces of his own memory managed to resurface slightly, telling him that these three cards would be able to help him, in any situation.

Yugi and the Pharaoh, later known to be Atem, both brought peace to the world, by overcoming anything caused by the Shadow Games, and the ones who would abuse their power, like the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring, who wanted to release such a demonic power, known as Zorc. But that too was too great of a burden for them to bear, as both Atem and Yugi overcame those odds as well. The final challenge for them both there and then, was to face off with each other, to see if they were both ready to be separated from each other, and allow Atem to pass on to the spirit world himself. Yugi fought the Pharaoh which would be known as one of the greatest duels to have seen, but only known by so few. In the end, Yugi overcame Atem, and won the duel in such a stunning victory, allowing Atem to finally pass on, to see his own allies once more.

Yugi, Jaden & Yusei, these three were legends of their own times, bringing victory through their own power to save the world, through the power and belief of their own decks. However, unknown to so many, there was more to this than first met the eye. There was one more legendary duelist in the world, and thanks to Pegasus giving them the world's strongest card, their own legend had only just begun. But to know their story, we must take our present selves to a much further past. Past Ancient Egypt to where the Shadow Games first began, and even past that of the unknown war of Atlantis and the Seal of Orichalcos. Our eyes must meet with that, of the beginning of time itself.

**Chapter One/Prologue: Th****e Beginning of the End**

The universe was merely nothing in this state, which was until an event caused the whole of reality to begin: The Big Bang. Most scientists believed this to be because of a star of such intensity, to create our known life creating everything through particles of atoms, which would soon evolve into that of planets. However, this was not the case. What we believe with that of fancy words, and our own eyes are entirely different perspectives, which will truly hold what we would believe in. This truth will show how our lives truly begun, to prove that there was no known logic to what could have happened. Our Universe was not created by an exploding star or a bunch of atoms crashing into each other, it was created of something even stronger than those put together, which would later be known, as an event that exceeds that of any known science, as an embodiment of power, in the shape of a dragon.

Thanks to this mighty dragon, the universe we have all discovered by many means came to be with its almighty power. However, with its own life force mostly drained, in its wake, it left its own power to that of six dragons. These six dragons would possess most of the original dragon's powers, but at many costs of its own life by doing so. Despite the large being now out of the picture, its unknown legacy would live on, as the planets begun to flourish with life, all retaining that of different life forms, from mere Dinosaurs which were known to live on Earth, to Biological life forms whose minds were out of this world, in which we would soon call Martians. The six dragons in this almighty beings wake, would be responsible for all life known to them at the time, but only by keeping their own existence unknown to them, hence they lived on Planet Earth, on a small piece of land that would not be known to exist in this modern age: The Isle Of Torguna.

The legend of these amazing dragons would soon come to an end, upon the point of the origin of life ending completely for these ancient beasts, the Dinosaurs. This age would be 65 million years in our known past, to where the age of humans would soon surface up and roam the earth itself. At this time, the six dragons watched over every life form known back then, to make sure that their own life would not end under their ever faithful watch. Each one of the mighty god like giants each possessed an element to control, allowing them to correct the flow of life to keep everything that the mysterious dragon shaped being passed onto them to protect. Their elements were as followed: Fire, to create a temperature to maintain their life. Water, to maintain their sea and ocean, allowing them to keep hydrated. Earth, to form the land to live on, keeping them protected from oceans that surround them. Wind, this of course providing oxygen to such life, allowing them to breathe their own air, Light, to provide them with life, to create more if their own race comes close to an end. And Dark, the provider of death, to make sure that they do not create god like statures that overcome that of their own state.

These six dragons created balance, the balance of life and death. With their strength, nothing would bring an end to that of life known to them, as thanks to the mysterious form for giving them life in the first place. However, one's own selfish desire placed them onto a different path, the Dragon that controlled death. It knew that if its responsibility was to bring death to those who were ready, it claimed to believe that all life should end, and begin anew in its own image, to create beings who would know them as gods and not merely beings to hide in the wake of inferior forms. It decided without the consent of its brethren to extinguish life on these planets, by destroying their life there and then. The Dark dragon would create that of large enough meteors with the remains of atoms in the space beyond, to destroy life on the known worlds, before using another means of resurrecting life in its own image, and then be claimed as a god among them all.

However, the remaining five dragons realised this plan, and attempted to stop that of their traitorous brethren with their own power. However, their once known ally placed up a sort of barrier around its perimeter, keeping its brethren at bay while it hatches out its own plans. The other five dragons knew that if they could not penetrate the barrier cast up by the dark dragon, then it would succeed in destroying all life that was once protected by their own might. Meteors began to form outside of the atmosphere of each and every planet beaming with life, as the dark dragon used its own powers to do so. Within time, the meteors struck its first waves of planets, quickly extinguishing all life on their surface, as the dark dragon merely laughed in its own accomplishment.

Time was running out for the five dragons to save whatever they could from their corrupt brethren, and they knew, that life would soon be obliterated. But due to the strength of the Light Dragon, they were able to penetrate the barrier constructed by the dragon of darkness, finally putting an end to its evil schemes, but it seemed just too late. Even though they had halted the dark dragon's powers, the meteors were still on collision with the remaining planets, as the dragon continued to laugh in its own success. The dragons knew the first they needed to do was seal away its dark powers, finding the only possible way of doing so, was in the form of a stone tablet, to bury deep inside of their home, the temple of Torguna. Once the dragon was sealed away and deep inside of the temple, the dragons knew that they had lost all chance to save the other worlds, as they had no recollection of the beings genetic structure in their forms.

However, there was another of their power to save at least one planet, by only losing all of its inhabitants, but by doing so, they could create forms of new beings, to later be known as: Humans. Once they managed to save the last remaining planet, the Earth itself, they knew that the Dinosaurs would be wiped out by the impact on the planet's surface, but this was only the beginning of what they could truly do. However, due to the impact, their own home began to overflown by the planet's oceans, soon to be swept away by water. In their last lifeline, they too sealed themselves away, to remain alive and watch over life in solid stone. The land we now knew as Pangaea was soon broken apart, creating the land we now know in this day and age, and the Isle of Torguna itself, to remain at the bottom of the deepest ocean on Earth.

However, forever doesn't always mean forever, as the once lost Island that held the Dragons inside, resurfaced from the vast ocean, being known once again. The current date of this event was 27th July 2011, leaving only just under half a year to the major year of prophecy given to us by the Mayans, the supposed end of the world. Many researchers came from all across the corners of our world, to wonder if this Island was to be that of a premonition of our world ending, but for one, this seemed to be the perfect idea to discover its contents first hand, and his name, was Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters. And this is where our scene soon begins to reveal the destiny of all of man, to reveal the truth around the Mayan's prophecy.

"Ah Kroquet, such a splendid day to discover such wondrous treasures among this island of old" Pegasus spoke out with such vigour in his tone, actually looking forward to discover the Isle's hidden secrets. "Just the thought of this reminds me when I discovered the remains of the Egyptian God Cards and the Rainbow Dragon".

"Yes, Mr Pegasus sir" Kroquet spoke out with so few words, proving him to be that of not a great speaker in matters like these.

Pegasus then gave his personal servant a quick stare. "Did you inform my three best researchers? So they know about our location for take-off?" He spoke out with slight uncertainty in his tone.

Upon speaking of this matter at hand, three young Researchers came to that of landing strip just outside of Pegasus' company; Industrial Illusions. Pegasus had only decided to take a small group of his Researchers to look over the Island, to discover its secrets and boast about it to the others across the world. When it came to things like this, Pegasus was a born Archaeologist, loving anything to tell us about the world of old.

"Mr Pegasus, it appears everyone has arrived" Kroquet spoke up slightly, informing his boss of the current situation.

"Ah, excellent work Kroquet" Pegasus revealed such a delightful expression upon his face, before turning his attention to the Researchers at hand. "Now, I would like you to introduce yourselves, just so I may name you properly" He added on to his previous statement.

The researcher on the far left decided to speak up for his boss. "I'm Tasuke Hashiyama, it's a pleasure to be picked by you Mr Pegasus, sir" He spoke before bowing slightly to Pegasus.

The next researcher then spoke up for his boss. "I'm Hideo Kojima, I am glad to be working with you for today, sir" He too bowed slightly towards his boss.

The last researcher on the far right then decided to speak up slightly. "My name's Darren Lewis, it's an honour to be here" He spoke out abruptly.

"Ah, I am glad to have such a bunch of reliable researchers here" Pegasus spoke up, expressing such delight in the tone of his voice. "Make sure to work hard, we'll be the first ones to have stepped on this undiscovered island"

The researchers all nodded their heads more or less at the same time. "Yes, Mr Pegasus, sir" They all spoke up at the time.

After Pegasus' motivational speech, they had soon boarded their first ride towards their location, a Private Jet owned by Industrial Illusions. With this form of transport, they would soon rendezvous with their next stop, an oil rig specially designed to hold small jets on top of its surface. As they headed towards their location, after finally taking off, one of the researchers, otherwise known as Darren approached Pegasus, as he awaited his favourite drink of sorts.

"Mr Pegasus, sir?" Darren spoke up slightly to his boss. "May I ask why you are so interested in stepping on this island? After all, you are the head of Industrial Illusions sir".

Pegasus simply revealed a sparkly grin of sorts up at the young researcher. "Before I produced cards Darren my boy, I was a very active archaeologist, looking over for the greatest discoveries" He spoke out with such vigour in his tone "However, after losing my eye due to certain circumstances, I was unable to pursue such treasures of our ancient world, so when I heard about an undiscovered island, I was unable to help myself" He added.

"I can understand that sir, but still, it seems rather suspicious that such a piece of land would resurface after so many millennia" Darren spoke up. "Don't you find it rather strange, sir?"

"Darren my boy, strange and wonders are entirely different things, and yet, they relate so much" Pegasus smiled at this, closing his only visible eye. "I believe that such a discovery could bring so much to our current knowledge, and maybe a new set of Duel Monsters cards"

Darren just scoffed slightly, unable to believe his own boss' logic. "Well Mr Pegasus sir, I do hope that we will attain more than just ideas for cards" He said with a keen smile upon his lips.

Just before Pegasus spoke up, Kroquet brought his drink, placing it on the table aside of him. "I'm sure we will Darren my boy" He speaks out as he picks up his White Wine Spritzer. "Only time shall tell" He added before taking a sip of his beverage.

As time passed, they had soon reached their point of landing, slowly descending towards the only oil rig with such a landing strip on top of its surface. Once the engines to the private jet began their shutdown process, Pegasus and his researchers stepped off of their previous transport, heading over towards their next form of flight, a military operated helicopter. Although not used by any Army Forces, it would provide a lot of room to any small group needing to land on a small island, such as the one recently resurfaced from under the depths of the ocean. The journey would be pretty long, but Pegasus knew that the long trip would be worth the wait.

After around two hours, the helicopter they were commandeering was nearing its location, the ever faithful island that had risen from the water, surrounded by many trees non-existent to their own timeline. The researchers did not realise this themselves from afar, however, Pegasus himself saw the truth as it stood below him. He knew the island itself was truly a marvel, despite it not being of any such link to land, its size was larger than any of what they would call islands themselves, as its size was near that of the Hawaiian Islands.

"Mr Pegasus, we are nearing our destination sir" The Pilot announced at the time. "Once we have landed, please allow the engines to shut down properly" The Pilot added on to his previous statement.

"Understood" Pegasus simply stated, as he knew even he would not wish to mess up his own hair before getting anywhere.

Once that announcement was made clear to the passengers, the Pilot soon began his descent upon the island. Upon closer inspection, the Pilot managed to find the perfect landing position of the land itself, soon positioning himself onto that point. Shortly after that time, the helicopter soon landed upon the surface of the island, making them the first to explore this mysterious isle. Soon enough, once the engines had shut down, Pegasus and his Researchers exited their only ride from off of the isle, stepping on its surface for the first time.

"Ah, such an exquisite environment, if I must say so myself" Pegasus stated with such a wondrous tone. "Seeing the ancient world here at our finger tips makes it so beautiful" Pegasus added on to his previous statement.

"Incredible sir, these plants, these are from the era of Jurassic Period" Tasuke simply stated, feeling his long life ambition in front of his own eyes.

"Indeed they are Tasuke my boy, this simply marks the era of island itself" Pegasus spoke out softly. "What we are seeing in front of our own eyes, is the mark of the ancient world tied to our own life style"

"Mr Pegasus, if you don't mind me butting in, from above, I managed to spot that of a temple of sorts" Hideo spoke out with much importance.

"A temple you say? Ah, such a discovery to behold" Pegasus said with such an eager smile upon his lips. "We must investigate its contents straight away"

As Pegasus and his fellow researchers wandered towards that of the mysterious temple of sorts, Darren stopped in his own tracks, placing his hand upon his head, as if something was calling out to him. He soon shook his head, believing it to be of his own imagination, as he continued to stroll towards their next location of discovery. A twenty minute walk was all they needed at the time, as they had soon come up to the mysterious stone like temple in front of their own faces. Pegasus was left in such awe as he inspected the engravings of its stone walls.

"Astonishing, this is just astonishing!" Pegasus spoke out with such energy in his own tone. "Never have I seen such astonishing craftsmanship upon such a temple, it's like nothing I've never seen before!"

"Mr Pegasus, would it be wise to step inside of its walls?" Hideo began to speak up. "Who knows what may lie inside of this place"

"Oh do not worry so much Hideo my boy, we came here to discover, and discover is what we shall do" Pegasus spoke up with such an adventurous tone.

"But sir, I hardly think it's wise to do so without so much of a guide or even knowledge of the building" Hideo said with such worry in his voice, showing him as not much of an adventurer.

"Come on Hideo, don't be like that, unless you wish for someone other than ourselves and Mr Pegasus to discover its contents" Tasuke simply spoke up, knowing how his boss was like when it came to ancient discoveries.

Hideo let out a sudden sigh of defeat, before looking back towards his own boss. "Very well then, but if anything bad happens, don't say I didn't warn you already sir"

Pegasus revealed a simple smirk, as he headed into the entrance of the temple, while the others simply followed him at the time. Yet again, Darren held his head, believing it to be some kind of headache, well, before he heard such a demonic voice.

"Release me human, release my power" The demonic voice simply stated in such a cold and malevolent manner.

Darren looked around himself at the time, trying to pinpoint where that voice came from. But to no avail, as it appeared no one was close to him, or surrounding him. So he had decided to forget about it, as he soon caught up with his boss and other researchers, inside of the temple.

"Mr Pegasus, these engravings, they are showing a sort of DNA coding" Hideo simply stated at that time, taking a few pictures with his digital camera at the time. "Maybe these could reveal so much of our past, or our beginning"

"Incredible, these glyphs are telling a story of how life truly begun in our universe, but the language isn't one I'm familiar with" Tasuke spoke up, as he soon took some photos of the walls.

"Such discovery, and we have only just touched the tip of the iceberg" Pegasus said with such an astonished tone. "More secrets are likely to be hidden deeper inside of the temple"

Soon enough, Pegasus moved on deeper inside of the walls of this mysterious place, before coming across what appeared to be a huge twenty-five foot tall, twenty-five foot wide stone door, that he assumed held a much larger secret inside. _"Hmm, what secret does this door keep locked away?"_ Pegasus thought to himself, placing his hand under his chin.

At this time, the researchers soon caught up with Pegasus, quickly taking notice of the huge door that shadowed their own bodies. "This door, it's so huge sir!" Tasuke quickly spoke out, unable to believe at the sight of such a large entrance to another side of the temple.

"How do you suggest we get inside Mr Pegasus?" Hideo simply asked his boss at the time. Unsure of how they could venture past the heavy stone door.

Pegasus simply revealed an amazed smirk upon his lips. "Such mystery this door must hold to be of this size" He quickly remarked. "Our history may be what lies inside of this next room"

Hideo revealed a slight sweat mark against his forehead. "Um sir, that doesn't seem to answer my question" He quickly responded.

Pegasus took note of this question, before revealing such a serious look. "I am sure that there is some kind of entry point to the wonders of this next room Hideo my boy"

Pegasus and the researchers soon started to search around the huge behemoth of a door, looking for source of entry, as they refuse to turn back right at this point. Ten minutes had passed since the start of their search, still with nothing found, but unknown to the others, Darren placed his hand against his forehead once more, feeling some pain, like something forcing its way into his skull.

"Release me human, release me from this imprisonment" A cold, dark voice spoke out into Darren's head, as it aimed to receive his attention.

Before Darren could speak up, he soon noticed a large tablet of sort, glowing into his eyes. He had no idea of what had entered his head, nor did he know the origin of this unknown voice in his mind. As he noticed that the others could not see the glowing tablet of sorts, he soon went over to it and placed his hand upon its ancient material. This seemed to have reacted from his touch, as the huge stone door soon started to open up, but only enough for that of human size. Pegasus quickly took notice of this door opening up, before revealing a wondrous smile upon his lips.

"I don't know what any of you did, but it appears that we now have entry past this door" Pegasus spoke out, slowly moving towards the gap of the door.

Darren had no idea of what happened, nor did he care at this point, as long as they were able to enter the large space inside. The researchers soon followed Pegasus passed the door itself, only to find five large tablets at the far end of the room, each holding what appeared to be dragons upon their surface. Pegasus was delighted when he picked up what he saw himself, knowing that he was right of such a discovery.

"Incredible! This is simply incredible; to find such a discovery and that of old life is wondrous!" Pegasus declared at the time. "This reminds me of the time I had discovered the Egyptian Gods that were used by the Shadow Games so many years ago"

Tasuke decided to speak his mind there and then. "Mr Pegasus, do you think we should take photographs, for archive purposes?"

Pegasus soon turned his head at such a suggestion. "Yes Tasuke my boy, please do so. I would love to recreate these Dragon's lives into forms of cards"

Tasuke nodded his head, before they all started to take photographic evidence of such a discovery, making sure to get the temple's main chamber along with the stone tablets that held carvings of the five dragons. However, just as Darren was about to move away, he heard something calling out to him, returning that pain in his head yet again. He had no idea of the cause of it, but it seemed that he headed towards the direction of the voice, finding what appeared to be a small gap in the wall. Once he had entered it, he quickly took notice of another stone tablet held in the darkness, as he used his flashlight, beaming up at the tablet. He quickly took notice that it was another carving of a huge dragon. But to him, this one seemed far different from the other five he had already seen.

Darren decided upon himself to take photographic evidence of this tablet as well, but for some odd reason, he had thought he had seen something out of place. When he lowered his camera down, he thought he was hallucinating as he noticed two glowing dark purple eyes appearing on the tablet. He closed his eyes for just a moment as he shook his head, before looking back up at the temple, noticing nothing out of the ordinary. Darren soon suspected that he did not get enough sleep the previous night, or if it was a form of jet lag, he had no idea. Darren took it upon himself to return to the others inside of the main chamber, taking the same direction as he did before.

"Darren, where on earth did you step off to?" Hideo spoke up as soon as he saw Darren returning to their current position.

Darren rubbed the back of his head with his free right hand, looking at Hideo. "Sorry about that my friend, I was just checking around, to see if I can find anything else" He quickly replied.

"Whatever my friend, just hope that you don't keep Mr Pegasus waiting for too long; you know he is after many discoveries this place may hold" Hideo added on to his previous statement.

Darren continued to rub the back of his head, as he soon looked at his digital camera, scanning through all the images that were placed on his camera's hard drive. When he came across the one of the dragon in the secluded area of the temple, he notices nothing up with it. With this, he proved to himself that it was all in his head, believing it to be the fact from lack of sleep. However, that voice too real in his own mind, but he knew not to fret over it right now, as he went back over towards his colleagues and Pegasus himself.

"Ah I believe we have enough of the discovery to archive and research my fellow scientists" Pegasus said with such courtesy. "Now, I believe it is time to…"

Before Pegasus could finish his own statement, the ground beneath them began to rock a little, thinking of it as nothing, until another movement under them startled themselves. The sound of water could be heard off in the distance, giving Pegasus such a worrying look as he had a feeling what was going on. It appeared that the island they had stepped upon, was about to sink back into the bottom of the ocean.

Hideo immediately spoke up for his colleagues. "Mr Pegasus, we have to go! I believe the island is about to return to whence it came!"

Pegasus nodded at this statement. "I believe you are right. We'll have to evacuate, make sure not to drop anything behind!"

Just at that time, water started to flow into the main chamber of the temple, now proving their current situation. They knew that they had to step on it, if they stayed here too much longer; they too would be dragged down into the depths of the ocean as well. Once they had stepped outside of the temple, they easily managed to spot the ride they had onto the island itself, already with its engines on, as the rotors sped up. The Pilot was rather worried that they would be too slow for them to escape from the island, as more of the ocean surrounding them flowed onto the point of entry already.

"Mr Pegasus sir, you must hurry up, we have no more time now" The Pilot shouted out, knowing that he was indeed right.

"Mr Pegasus, sir! Hurry up!" Kroquet shouted across to his own boss, obviously worried at this time.

Upon that statement, Pegasus and party soon picked up their own pace, managing to get onto their ride before the island started to take on much more water upon its land. The pilot soon engaged the rotors to full power, allowing them to take off from what used to land, easily gaining altitude. This was all too close to call, as they only just managed to leave the island with their lives intact. They were indeed lucky, as the island soon return to the depths of the ocean, probably to never resurface for many millennia.

Two weeks had now passed since that faithful event, and the tablets of those dragons soon became cards, thanks to the genius of Pegasus. He soon knew that these cards should have a real duel test, to make sure that they were ready for the general public. Pegasus had an unsure feeling that there was more to these cards than first meet the eye, but he was unable to put a finger on it.

"Mr Pegasus, we are ready to engage the test duel simulation" Hideo stated to his boss, waiting upon his command to do so.

Pegasus moves his attention over to his researcher, before nodding his head slightly. "Very well Hideo my boy, engage the simulation"

"Yes Mr Pegasus, right away" Hideo quickly replied to his bosses' response. As he turned his attention towards the computer, he turned on the simulators, engaging the holographic system. "We shall be using computers to duel against each other sir, this way; we can get a much clearer idea of how these new cards shall work"

"Very well then Hideo, but tell me, where would Darren boy be hiding?" Pegasus asked of his employee.

"Not quite sure Mr Pegasus, but I'm sure he'll be back soon enough, after all, it was thanks to him that we have all six dragons instead of just the original five" Hideo responded shortly, as he turned his attention back towards the simulation terminals once more.

"I suppose so" Pegasus murmured slightly. He had a feeling something was weird right now, especially since Darren hadn't been his normal self since the archaeology excavation two weeks ago. He had been talking to himself in the middle of the corridors once before, but shook it off as he thought he was speaking to himself.

"Engaging hologram systems, all at one hundred percent" Tasuke quickly spoke out, as he continued to type in the coding for the terminal.

"Automatic systems for duelling bots ready to engage" Hideo spoke up. "All decks shuffled and ready to start"

"Ready to engage duelling simulation at your command Mr Pegasus" Tasuke said as he continued to monitor the terminal.

"Very well, engage the systems Tasuke my boy" Pegasus smirked slightly, ready to see his latest work be made into reality.

"Yes Mr Pegasus, all systems are online!" Hideo replied, pressing a few more keys on his own terminal, before engaging all systems there and then.

At that moment, two large duelling bots came out from the walls either side of the interior duelling field, ready to engage the duel. Each duel bot soon drew their opening five cards, ready to start the duel at maximum capacity. Pegasus continued to overlook the field, as his smirk remained upon his own lips. The anticipation of it was getting to it, as he waited to see the strength of these ancient dragons in card form.

[First Duel Bot/4000]

[4000/Second Duel Bot]

"First turn commencing" the left simulation duel bot spoke out in such a robotic voice, as a card appeared under its main form. "Placing two Set cards onto field"

At that moment, two face-down cards appeared closest to the duel bot, revealing them to be either that of a Spell or Trap card at the time.

"Then summoning Jain, Lightsworn Paladin to field in attack position" The Duel Bot announces, as another card places itself onto the field, this time however in a face-up position. A female based warrior in silver armour emerges onto the field; she lifts up her own sword as its stats are then revealed to the duelling systems.

Jain, Lightsworn Paladin

LIGHT

Warrior/Effect

Level 4

ATK/1800 DEF/1200

"Ending first turn" The Duel Bot announces once more, handing it over to the other Duelling bot. However, due to the effect of Jain, the turn would continue on. "Due to Jain's effect, the top two cards of the deck are placed into the graveyard" It spoke up, sending two cards out of the deck into the makeshift graveyard.

A light glow then emerged from the graveyard slot, sliding out once more. "The card sent from the graveyard will activate its effect, allowing the card to be Special Summoned; Wulf, Lightsworn Beast will be placed onto field in attack mode"

At this moment, the monster card was returned onto the makeshift duel disk, allowing its form to materialize onto the field.

Wulf, Lightsworn Beast

LIGHT

Beast-Warrior/Effect

Level 4

ATK/2100 DEF/300

"Commencing second turn, drawing card" The second Duel Bot announced, dropping a card from the deck into its makeshift hand "Summoning Warrior Of Atlantis, attack mode"

Warrior Of Atlantis

WATER

Aqua/Effect

Level 4

ATK/1900 DEF/1200

"Warrior Of Atlantis will commence attack on Jain, Lightsworn Paladin" The second Duel Bot announced, allowing the monster to engage in battle as it swung its fists against the targeted monster.

"Activating Trap Card, Sakuretsu Armor" The first Duel Bot announced, as the set card flipped face up, revealing it to the duel bot opposite of itself "Trap card's effect, when an opponent's monster declares an attack, the opposing monster is destroyed"

Upon this activation, a silver coloured lightning bolt shoots out from the now activated Trap card, shattering the opposing monster into pieces, removing itself from the field with such ease. The Trap card then evaporates from the field as it too is sent to the graveyard.

"Placing one Set card down" The second Duel Bot announced, as the newly placed Set card appears into the Bot's Spell and Trap card zone.

"Starting second turn, commencing draw phase" The First Duel Bot spoke up, before drawing a card into its makeshift hand, adding it to its current arsenal of cards. "Activating Set card, Glorious Illusion" It announced as the Set card turned face-up to reveal its form.

"Card effect; allows the special summoning of one Lightsworn monster in the current graveyard" The first Duel Bot announced, as the card reacted in such a golden glow. "Resurrecting Celestia, Lightsworn Angel" It added onto its previous statement.

The golden glow of the activated Trap card then began to take another form, as its shape became that of the targeted monster, revealing it's rather angelic form as its stats are revealed to the duelling field.

Celestia, Lightsworn Angel

LIGHT

Fairy/Effect

Level 5

ATK/2300 DEF/200

"Initiating tribute system; sacrificing all three Light attributed monsters" The first Duel Bot announced, as the three monsters begin to take another form, into what appeared to be three golden orbs with the kanji for Light upon them. As this summoning was performed, Pegasus and his fellow researchers continued to look down from the overlook of the Duelling Simulation.

"All systems are normal so far" Tasuke mentioned to Pegasus at the time, while Hideo's left eyebrow started to rise up a little. "It looks like it may not be as smooth as we may think" Hideo immediately responded as he looked down onto his monitor.

Pegasus was slightly concerned at what one of his own top researchers started to say. "What is it, Hideo?" he immediately asked of him.

"It appears there has been a large spike of energy within the Duel Simulator, Mr Pegasus" Hideo stated to his company's boss. "Could it be because of the card being summoned?" he added on to his previous statement.

It was now Tasuke's turn to worry, as the spike of energy started to tamper with his own monitor, glowing out in a golden colour. "Mr Pegasus, something is wrong here!" He announced, as his own worries started to increase.

Before Pegasus could respond to Tasuke, a large stream of lightning bolts started to spark about within the Duel Simulators secluded room, causing a malfunction to both of the duelling bots, as a large golden form began to take shape past the viewing point, revealing it to be somehow larger than that of the three Egyptian God Cards. Pegasus was astonished at such a sight, and at the same time, worried to what kind of damage it could cause to his company. He soon knew what to do and passed on his sudden thoughts to his two researchers.

"Shut down all systems, now!" Pegasus immediately announced, obviously concerned for the safety of his company and his employees inside of the complex. "Shut it down now!" he added onto his previous outburst.

Upon this command, both Tasuke and Hideo started to initiate the shutdown process of the systems, hoping that they would be able to do so after the massive spike of energy filling up the secluded room. As they continued to proceed with the shutdown, Pegasus looked down into the Duel Simulator's open space, watching the huge glowing form releasing shockwaves upon the walls of ceiling, causing the metallic surfaces to crack from such pressure. This had left him in such awe, and was just as surprised as the currently golden form turned its head at Pegasus, revealing its bright green eyes to him.

"Shutdown process is active, it'll take just a few seconds to respond sir" Hideo shouted over his shoulder, letting Pegasus know of the current situation.

"Shutdown active in five, four, three, two…" Tasuke announced from his other monitor. And soon enough, the shutdown took effect, causing the huge golden form to release yet another shockwave before dispersing in front of Pegasus' eyes, leaving him in such awe and shock.

"Shutdown process completed, Mr Pegasus" Tasuke announced once more, releasing a sigh of relief after this moment had passed.

"That spike of energy though, it far exceeded that of Obelisk The Tormentor that Seto Kaiba tested once before in his own Duelling Simulator" Hideo thought to mention to both his fellow researcher and his current boss. "If we had allowed it to proceed at its level of power, who knows how much damage would have been caused" he added onto his previous sentence.

"Yes, it appears that these cards have passed the level of destruction that the Egyptian God cards had once possessed" Tasuke thought out loud for the other two. "And our Duelling Simulator is three times stronger on safety than Kaiba's systems".

"It looks like we may need to keep these cards from the general public, just until we find some way to lock up their immense power" Hideo started to mention. "If even one of these cards was given to a public duelist, it could spell disaster".

Pegasus then decided to retrieve the card in question, soon grabbing a hold of it, as he stared at its card art. _"With a power this strong, Kaiba boy and even Yugi boy wouldn't be able to handle them, and they've held onto the Egyptian Gods before" _Pegasus thought to himself, before moving in between the two researchers.

"Mr Pegasus, what shall we do with these six cards? There is no way we can start mass producing them, right?" Tasuke asked of his own boss.

Pegasus soon placed the card within its own personal, metallic like box, sealing it inside before moving towards the room's door. "I believe we may have to hold onto these cards until we fix their power output" Pegasus personally announced himself. "Even now, their power is fearful, even more so than the three Egyptian God cards".

Hideo nodded his head at this statement. "Yes Mr Pegasus, we'll have to hold onto them for now"

"I wouldn't see any other way at this time sir" Tasuke said to his boss. "We'll have to hold them inside of the safe, just until further notice".

Pegasus nodded his head at this answer, before staring down at the card's art once more. "These cards…they are merely too strong for a normal duelist".

Before Pegasus could utter another word, another researcher came through the door, suddenly gasping for air, slightly leaning down as he looked up at his own boss. "Mr Pegasus, sir, we have a problem!"

Pegasus seemed slightly concerned at this, at first believing it to because of the shockwaves emitted by the dragon's immense strength. "Do not worry, the shockwaves have seized, so everyone is safe now"

"That's not it sir!" The researcher immediately responded seconds after Pegasus' statement. "It's…it's the new cards, two have been stolen!"

Pegasus' eyes merely widened into shock at this statement, unable to believe it at first, but soon responded to the allegation. "What is this!? Who would do it!?" he asked of the out of breath researcher.

As soon as the researcher slightly caught his breath, he immediately stood up before he started to respond to Pegasus. "It was…it was…"

Outside the grounds of Industrial Illusions, a unknown person had thrown down their researcher's coat, causing dried up mud sliding slowly onto its material. The certain person then started to smirk as they stared into the card art of one of the cards that were stolen, revealing such an evil and black aura around its small form. This caused the person to start letting out a rather evil snicker, pleased with their own selves as they soon turned around from the view of the building that was owned by Pegasus.

"Soon, the world shall crumble upon their feet, and begin the world anew, in their own image" The mysterious person started to speak out with such a dark tone. "This planet, shall fear what shall be brought upon them, the prophecy shall come to pass, bringing Armageddon to their doubtful eyes" They added onto their own sentence, before bursting out in such a demonic laughter, walking into the sunset of what may be, the end of everyone's own existence.


	2. Chapter 1

The date of an amazing new tournament, known as the Pegasus Memorial Cup, a prestigious duel after duel event that allows anyone to enter through eliminations. The date of today's latest tournament is none other than 19th April 2012, just over eight months had passed since that faithful event that had risen from the ocean once more. In the stands at this present time, was the host of this event, the one and only Maximillion Pegasus, and aside of him at the time, was none other than ever arrogant, Seto Kaiba. Pegasus was rather pleased of this tournaments progress, as the day started with a grand total of one hundred and twenty-eight duellists, and now, they were all down to the last 16, easily having proven their skills against one another.

As the final sixteen duellists started to line up for their next duels, a common pair was seen at the side-lines of the duelling fields, as one secured their duel disk onto their arm, with a rather cheesy grin upon their lips. It was none other, than the rather actively strange, Joey Wheeler, with one of his best friends, Tristan Taylor. Joey had been trouncing everyone in the tournament so far, and was now overcoming with such confidence that he could win the whole thing, despite his other best friend; Yugi Muto also being in the fixtures of duels. Joey only had to win this next round, to enter the top eight duellists, and this made him rather eager at such a position from the original number they started at.

"Alright, only another four duels and I'll be champion!" Joey exclaimed, letting out a rather happy chuckle of sorts. "I'm on a hot streak, no one can stop the invincible Joey Wheeler" he added as he continued to chuckle happily.

"Good grief Joey, save the celebrations until after you win Pal" Tristan sighed out, knowing for a fact how overconfident Joey can be without realizing.

"Just admit it Tristan, you are looking at the next King of Games!" Joey continued his rather premature celebrations, as he soon secured his deck into his secured duel disk. "And now, onto my next victory!" he exclaimed, raising his hand in victory already.

Tristan couldn't help but smack his hand upon his forehead, especially with Joey as he is right now, beaming with such overconfidence in his duelling skills. "I hope Joey isn't like this for the rest of the tournament" he mumbled to himself, before moving over towards the stands at the side of the duelling field Joey was taking part on.

Meanwhile, at the VIP part of the stands where both Pegasus and Kaiba sat at, Pegasus started to speak out to his long time business partner. "Well Kaiba boy, it seems that this tournament has gone off without such a hitch, and your new Duel Disks are rather impressive as well" Pegasus mentioned.

"Spare me with the compliments Pegasus, this is to only profit my own company, not to make you look any better" Kaiba decided to say, not changing the emotion of his face.

"Either way Kaiba boy, you'll be getting compliments nonetheless, only a talent at duelling technology such as yourself has exceeded such lengths" Pegasus started to add to his previous statement.

"Whatever Pegasus, just remember, it was only thanks to me that you are able to use the new Duel Disk systems" Kaiba declared, as he couldn't stand to look at Pegasus in more ways than one.

Pegasus continued to simply smile, as he soon notices an old competitor in his latest tournament, none other than Joey Wheeler himself. "Well what do you know, its dear Joseph, and he appears to be brimming with confidence".

"Ha, that third rate duellist won't have a chance in this tournament. He'll most likely lose to the next person" Kaiba stated with such ease. He never seemed to like Joey in the first place, believing him to be nothing more than a non-ranked amateur.

Pegasus knew that Kaiba was wrong at times, especially since Joey came in second place in the last tournament that he hosted years ago. And that he also came in fourth place in the Domino City tournament that Kaiba had once hosted. Pegasus then nearly forgot about the briefcase that stood beside his left foot, knowing that its contents wouldn't be safe inside of Industrial Illusions while he was out on other occasions. Once Pegasus made sure that the case had no left his side, he turned his attention back to the duelling field, as Joey Wheeler was about to start his next duel.

"Alright, now where is my next opponent?" Joey shouted out slightly, gaining the attention of quite a few people's glances. "Hope they aren't scared of me, the legendary Joey Wheeler" he added as he laughed out rather happily.

Tristan had smacked his forehead once again, especially as Joey was making such a fool of himself right now. "Geez man, give it a rest already" he mumbled slightly to himself.

As Joey continued to make a fool out of himself rather easily, a young girl soon started to approach the same duelling field, as she knew who their next opponent was. As soon as she stepped onto the other side of the duelling field, Joey started to take notice of his next opponent, seeming rather pleased with himself at the time. "Oh? You're my next opponent are you? Hope you are ready to take on this legendary duellist!" Joey easily announced, as he continued to reveal his rather cheesy grin.

Despite this rather weird announcement from Joey, his opponent seemed rather confident in her own abilities without acting like such a fool. "So you're Joey Wheeler? It's a pleasure to meet someone like you, as well as be my opponent" she spoke out politely, bowing a little.

Joey blushed slightly as he continued to show his goofy grin. "Well thank you very much, I am a famous duellist after all" Joey laughed out slightly. "So, who might you be then?" he asked out of curiosity.

The younger girl simply smiled happily at this remark, as her body soon comes better into view. Her eyes shine a lovely sky blue along with her silky light hazel coloured brunette hair which flowed down towards the top of her shoulders, along with a small fringe just covering her thin eyebrows. She appeared to be five foot and four inches in height and her body revealed to be that of a slim, healthy figure. When it came to her current clothing, it consisted of a slim fit, pale yellow tank top with a lovely thin material low cut, wool like vest cardigan, along with a lovely and slightly frilly denim like short skirt that reaches down to just above her knees, and a pair of white ankle height boots with a flat, beige sole underneath. The young girl then looked softly into Joey's eyes from across the field, before slowly opening up her own lips.

"My name?" she spoke up rather softly, before smiling a little more, brimming with confidence. "My name is Maria…Maria Sugihara" she added to her previous sentence.

"Well then Maria, name's Joey…Joey Wheeler, and you are looking at the best duellist here" he announced, as his right thumb pointed over to his own face. "So let's get this show on the road Maria!" he added, as he thrust his left arm forward, allowing the duel disk to activate.

Maria continues to smile confidently, before moving her left arm to the side. "Alright then Joey" she expressed, as her own duel disk activated, switching to Duel Mode. She closed her eyes softly, as she continued to remain confident. "I think it's time…" she started to say, before springing her eyes open once more. "…to spread my wings" she had announced.

**Chapter One/A New Future: The Wings of Heaven Descend**

* * *

Joey Wheeler/4000LP

4000LP/Maria Sugihara

"As a close friend of mine would say, it's time to duel" Joey shouted out, before both himself, and his opponent drew their first five cards from their respective decks. "Now the first move is all mine" he confidently mentioned, before drawing his next card from the top of his own respective deck.

"_If I remember correctly, Joey is a very skilled duellist who bases their skills upon cards with luck related effects. So I'll have to keep my eye out for them"_ Maria thought rather seriously to herself.

"Alright, for my first move, I play Gearfried, The Iron Knight!" Joey announces, placing the card onto his duel disk. At this point, the hologram starts to generate from the Duel Disk, creating a three dimensional hologram of Joey's summoned monster, before its stats are then revealed to the audience.

Gearfried The Iron Knight

EARTH

Warrior/Effect

Level 4

ATK/1800 DEF/1600

"And next, I play a card face down on the field" Joey announced, as he pulled a card from his current hand and placed it into the slot underneath his monster's card, before a Set card generates onto the field, appearing behind his current monster. "And with that, it's over to you Maria!" he mentions over to his opponent.

Maria stares slightly at her own deck, before smiling once more, return her sight to that of Joey. "Okay then, it's my move next Joey! I draw!" she announces, pulling the next card of her deck and holding it her right hand. "I summon out, Archangel Vanessa!" she declared, before placing the card onto her Duel Disk, allowing the hologram system to take form of her monster.

As the body started to form, it revealed a female figured body with long flowing strawberry blonde hair reaching down to her waist, along with her silver like eyes. Soon enough, her dressing attire started to form completely, revealing a short length, grey with white floral patterns kimono as if it was a short based dress, with a white soft leather belt around the waist, as well as a pair of white knee high, flat sole boots. In her right hand, held a long thin blade known as a rapier, as well as growing out of her back, was a pair of majestic snow white, feathery wings. After it starts to stare at its adversary, its stats are revealed to the audience, along with Joey.

Archangel Vanessa

LIGHT

Fairy/Effect

Level 4

ATK/1800 DEF/600

"Arch…what?" Joey asked, seeming rather confused at the sight of a new monster staring his own field down. "I've…I've never even heard of these cards" he added onto his previous outburst.

Maria simply smiled as she let out a soft giggle of sorts. "This is an Archangel, a series of cards I use only, and they are simply amazing to behold too" she simply stated, as she continued to happily smile.

"Okay then, I don't get it, but never mind" Joey simply stated, as he rubbed the back of his head, seeming a little confused at the current situation, but didn't let it go to his head too much.

Maria soon picked out of her hand a couple of cards, before holding them up slightly. "I'll place these face down" she announced, before placing both of the cards into the slots underneath the surface of the duel disk. Once into their respective slots, two cards appeared set face down behind that of Archangel Vanessa, ready to spring into action once needed. "And with that, I'll end my turn there" she added in, before handing the turn back over to Joey.

Joey placed his middle and index finger above the next card of his own duelling deck, before placing his thumb underneath it. "Alright, it's Joey's move now" he quickly announced as he drew his next card, before revealing such a goofy grin upon his face. "Aw yeah, now that's what I'm talking about" speaking out his own thoughts.

Maria raised her right eyebrow up slightly, already aware of how Joey acts, especially since it was now late in the competition. Joey then removed his monster card from the surface of his own duel disk. "I release Gearfried The Iron Knight, to summon Jinzo!" he announces with such supremacy, placing his next monster card onto his duel disk.

At this point of time, Gearfried The Iron Knight is surrounded by a large beam of light from the ground upwards, before disappearing completely from sight. In a few mere seconds, the monster replacing it emerges within the barrier of light, revealing to be that of Jinzo itself. Once revealed, it folds its arms in front of its own body, before its stats are revealed upon the large screen in the background.

Jinzo

DARK

Machine/Effect

Level 6

ATK/2400 DEF/1500

"Ha ha, as long as this monster remains out, not a single one of your traps can be activated or used" Joey mentioned, before laughing out in such a proud state, causing a comedy like sweat drop to appear on both the right hand side of Tristan's and Maria's foreheads.

"_Joey, you idiot"_ Tristan thought inside of his own head, before slapping the palm of his own hand onto his forehead. Only Maria refrained from doing such an action due to how Joey acted, as she had to concentrate with the duel in hand.

"Now it's time for the great Joey Wheeler to commence his attack, oh yeah!" Joey announced with such tenacity, as he thrust his hand forward. "Psychic Shockwave" he added in, as Jinzo placed his hands in front of its own body, forming a sphere of multiple forms of energy bonded together.

At the other side of the duelling field, Archangel Vanessa held up its own sword, ready to take on the attack that was to be propelled from its current opponent. As the attack thrown towards the angelic monster got closer, she slices her sword right through the attack, as one half of the ball of energy slams against its body, along with the original attacker's body, causing both of their destruction. This however, confused Joey at the time, wondering what had just happened to his beloved Jinzo.

"What!? What on earth happened to my Jinzo!?" Joey said as he was gobsmacked with the current situation at hand. Maria, on the other hand, was fully aware of why both monsters were destroyed and not just her own Archangel. "If you like Joey, I can fill you in at what just happened" she decided to speak up softly, continuing her lovely smile. Joey perked up at this, immediately waiting to hear what she says.

"You see Joey, Archangel Vanessa has a special effect, so when she is attacked by an opposing monster that happens to not be a Light attribute, that monster loses 600 of its attack points" Maria willingly explained to the slightly dense Joey. Once this explanation was given out, Joey started to count with his fingers, trying to calculate what his monster's attack would have become during battle. "Let's see, if it loses 600 and Jinzo was at 2400, that would make him…1800" he mumbled softly, before his eyes widened with realisation, placing both his hands on top of his head. "That means Jinzo had the attack was the same as you're Archangel!" he exclaimed.

In the crowd, Tristan gave himself a rather loud face palm, unable to believe how dim Joey could be at the time. "Joey, you are making an idiot out of yourself" Tristan mumbled to himself, somehow having a feeling that he would not win this bout. Meanwhile, Maria looks through her current hand, checking at what cards she could use once Joey had ended his own turn. While Joey on the other hand, was slightly down in the dumps. So much so, that he decided to make his decision then and there. "I'll have to end my turn for now" he mumbled softly, still not very pleased with the situation.

Maria nods her head softly, still showing off her own gentle smile as she places her middle and index fingers on top of her deck. "Okay then, my turn" she announces as she draws her next card, rather pleased with what she drew. "Alright, I think I'll summon this one" she speaks out softly as she places her newly drawn card onto her duel disk. "I summon out Archangel Wingbeat" she announces for Joey to hear, along with the crowd. As the card was placed upon the duel disk, the holographic system picks up speed, generating the image of a 3D monster in front of them.

As the monster slowly began to take form, the first thing to notice was its six beautiful, pink feathery wings wrapping around its body. Slowly, the form of its clothing came together, generating as lovely snow-like white, one piece dress with a light pink sash around the waist. The boots soon generated on her feet, revealing them to be as white as the dress, slowly forming all the way under the feminine body's knees. As it slowly guided its hand up into the air, a rather long, rose-like red sword appears into her hand, before she pulls it down and points it towards her opponent. Its stats now appear on the large screen, for all to see its current power ratio.

Archangel Wingbeat

LIGHT

Fairy/Effect

Level 4

ATK/1600 DEF/300

At that very moment, Maria pressed a switch on her duel disk before thrusting her hand forward. "Now I activate a face down of mine, Angel's Guardian" she announced, as the set card then revealed itself to everyone, showing three lovely angel's on the picture of the card. "This trap allows me to resurrect an Archangel monster from my graveyard, in face-up attack position" she added. As the revealed card started to glow on the spot, a sizable gold halo appears just above the field, as Archangel Vanessa slowly floats down from within its inner layer. Once more, the stats of Maria's monster appeared on the huge viewing screen for all to see.

Archangel Vanessa

LIGHT

Fairy/Effect

Level 4

ATK/1800 DEF/600

Joey's eyes widened right on the spot, as now he was confronted by not just one, but two monsters at the same time, and with rather decent attack strength. "Aw snap" Joey mumbled softly, but just enough to be heard. Maria then smiles softly as she points over at Joey's field, ready to announce her first strike. "Okay, Archangel Wingbeat, attack directly with Heavenly Slash!" Maria announced with such confidence. At this moment, the same monster that Maria had just announced began its assault towards that of Joey's side of the field, holding her sword steady for the attack.

Joey blinked a few times, as he soon started to remember what his face down card was. "That's right, I still have my set card" he simply thought to himself, before pressing a button on his duel disk. "I activate my set card, Magical Arm Shield" he announced, as the set card revealed itself to everyone. "With this card, if you control two monsters, I can take one and force you to attack it" he grinned in such a pleasing manner. "So Archangel Vanessa comes to join me for a while" he mentioned as he pointed his finger towards Maria's monster, feeling rather pleased with his own move.

However, Maria did not seem to be deterred from this move, as she looked into Joey's eyes from across the field. "I don't think that will be helping you this time" she simply stated. Joey seemed to be rather confused at the time, wondering what she had meant by that, but soon enough, he would have his answer. Maria soon presses a button on her own duel disk, activating her set card as she thrust her hand forward just afterwards. "I activate my set card, Angel's Tear!" she announced, as the set card revealed itself for all to see, revealing it to be pictured a female's eyes, with a small tear shedding from below her left eye. "With this card, if I control an Archangel monster on my side of the field, I can negate the activation of a card that targets one on my field, and destroy it" she decided to explain the effect in question.

Soon enough, such a bright light fired from the picture of the card, smashing the hologram of Joey's trap card with such ease. "Not my trap card!" Joey simply stated, as he lowered his head, feeling distraught at the fact of his card becoming useless now. But soon enough, he lifted his head, only to be shocked as he was hit directly by Archangel Wingbeat, as the slash passed right through his torso, despite that it didn't hurt. Once the strike had ended, the monster in question returns over to its owner's field, as the calculations of damage start to change Joey's life points.

Joey Wheeler/2400LP (-1600LP)

4000LP/Maria Sugihara

Joey relaxes a little after the assault. "Well, at least that's all the damage you'll be getting" he spoke with such a proud moment, only to soon realize that wasn't the case. "Um, you do know that Archangel Vanessa hasn't taken her strike yet, right?" Maria simply responded to the slightly oblivious moment. This of course caused Joey's expression to wither and die, leaving him with only one course of action; to panic. "Wait, please, time out!" Joey panicked, waving his hands about frantically in front of himself. Maria on the other hand, chose to take another assault upon Joey's life points; "Archangel Vanessa, attack Joey's life points directly with Angelic Blade" she had announced, as her monster took flight at that very end of command.

Archangel Vanessa took flight with such ease, spreading her beautiful wings apart, as she lifted her sword up into the sky itself. At this point, the monster in question started to dive towards Joey himself, as she held her sword aside of her body, ready for the strike itself. As she edged closer, Joey continued to panic quite a bit, as the blade soon swung forward, slicing through Joey's body, obviously not leaving any infliction of injury, seeing as it was merely a hologram. His life points on the other hand, took yet another drastic hit, reducing his chances of victory even more so.

Joey Wheeler/600LP (-1800LP)

4000LP/Maria Sugihara

"My life points, my precious life points!" Joey blubbered, as he had not even managed to scratch Maria's life points even once. Maria was simply pleased, as she picked a card from her hand, sliding it into the slot underneath her Archangel Wingbeat's card. "I'll place this card face down, and finish up my turn there" she spoke out softly, continuing to reveal her own gentle smile. As the card easily slid into the slot in question, a hologram of the Set card materialized onto the field behind the holographic form of Archangel Wingbeat. From afar at the time, Maximillion Pegasus was rather impressed by young girl's talent and duelling skill, somehow believing her to be on par with that of Jaden Yuki, but not yet close to be that of Yugi Muto, the original King Of Games' skill.

"Impressive, this little girl has some talent, but I wonder if she has the skill to go all the way" Pegasus simply thought to himself at the time, holding his chin with his fingers. Just then, something seemed to have caught the eye of him, as a slight bright glow came through the cracks of a briefcase in which he kept close to him. "What's this?" Pegasus immediately mumbled to himself, pulling his briefcase slowly onto his lap. "Could it be? Could that card be reacting to someone here?" he added to his previous discovery. As he looked around, the only duel that seemed to be progressing rather one sided at the time, was that of Joey Wheeler's and Maria Sugihara's duel. "This card, don't tell me its saying what I believe it to be?" he ponders to himself, somehow knowing that the card in which he holds inside of the case's metallic casing, was telling him to give itself to the younger duelist. But as he continues to figure this out in his head, the duel in question continues on, awaiting a full result of whom wins, and who lost.

Joey had prepared to draw his next card, placing his fingers upon the top of his deck. "Ok heart of the cards, show me some luck" he mumbled to himself, before drawing the card from his deck. After drawing the card itself, he turns it around in order to see the result, only to find out, it was the card he wanted to help him out for a while. "Aw yeah, now that's going to save my bacon for now" he spoke to himself once more, before placing his card into one of the slots underneath the surface of the duel disk. "I set one card down" Joey spoke up, as a holographic image of the set card appears onto his side of the field. "Then I'll play this" he added, holding up another card in which he picked from his current hand. "I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode!" he had announced, placing the card onto the surface of the duel disk itself. At this time, a Black Panther clad in armour emerged onto the field, as its stats were revealed upon the large screen.

Panther Warrior

EARTH

Beast-Warrior/Effect

Level 4

ATK/2000 DEF/1600

"And with that, I end my turn" Joey simply stated, seeming rather pleased with the current draw he just pulled. Maria on the other hand, was ready to take her next turn, by placing both her index and middle fingers upon the top of her deck. "Okay Joey, my draw" Maria spoke out gently, drawing her next card with such a simple movement of her hand and arm. She soon took notice of what card she drew, knowing that this card would prove useful for her, as she smiled softly to herself. "You know Joey" Maria started to speak up; "Archangel's are more than just single monsters with their own strength". When Joey heard this, his right eyebrow raised up, wondering what on earth she was talking about now.

"These angels band together, aiming to bring about a better world, a place where peace continues along with time" she continued to speak about her monsters. "And these angels represent all of peace to me, they aren't mere cards to me, they are more like my family" she decided to say, knowing that it was slightly embarrassing, but didn't mind at all, as she spoke from her heart. "And what does this have to do with the duel?" Joey asked, obviously not understanding the meaning of Maria's words at the time. "What it means, is that my angels will overcome any kind of trial, and continue to spread their wings" Maria added in once more, as she soon pointed over at one of her own monsters. "So now, I activate Archangel Wingbeat's special ability" she announced, as her monster's wings started to glow a bright white.

"Thanks to Wingbeat's effect, I can release her to special summon an Archangel from my hand to the field in her place" Maria decided to explain. Joey was stunned at such an effect, now slightly unsure of his own winning personality. "Wait? Do you mean to tell me that it's any Archangel?" he decided to ask the younger female. And with a simple nod, Joey got his worst fears put against him, as Maria soon removed the card in question from her duel disk, placing it into her graveyard's slot. "Thanks to Archangel Wingbeat, I special summon forth Archangel Alexia!" she announced, placing the card she drew beforehand onto the duel disk itself. The holographic system started to increase in pace from this newly placed card.

A circular light soon moved around Archangel Wingbeat's feet, as it slowly closed its own eyes, tilting her head back as the light below her feet had risen up, enveloping her whole body. As the light soon engulfed the young female form, a silhouette of another appeared within the pillar of light, revealing it to be slightly taller than that of the previous form. The light soon disintegrated, revealing a lovely, yet older female in its place, shown in such white tribal like clothing, as it covered the torso and the waist with ease, along with a pair a silky looking white boots. Beside the waist, was a silver rapier held inside of its scabbard, held up by a silver belt slanting around the waist. The hair from the new female form appeared to be that of a majestic hazel coloured brunette, but slightly lighter. The monster's eyes opened up, to reveal such gentle sea blue eyes to its opponent, before revealing a soft smile. The monster's stats were soon revealed upon the large screen for all to see.

Archangel Alexia

LIGHT

Fairy/Effect

Level 8

ATK/2800 DEF/1500

As soon as the monster's stats appeared for all to see, Joey was left speechless. "That…what…how…" Joey stuttered several times, as he couldn't believe that a monster of that calibre was summoned onto the field with such ease. "Alright, next I activate a card from my hand" Maria announces, as she picks up on sole card from her two card hand, sliding it inside of the duel disk slot underneath her Archangel Alexia. "The spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon" she exclaimed, as a hologram of the card now materialized in front of her angelic monster. "Due to this spell's effect, I can select and destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field and destroy it" she explained to Joey, which caused his face to go as pale as a ghost's.

Soon, the Spell card started to glow bright white as a massive tornado of immense proportion flew from within its holographic card, moving over towards that of Joey's field, giving him little time to react. "I activate my face down card then, Scapegoat!" Joey shouted out, as the card soon flipped face-up, revealing its form before glowing white, and then producing that of four different coloured, orb like goats onto the field aside of his current monster, Panther Warrior. The tornado strikes the Spell card, before shattering it into pieces, despite the fact it didn't stop its own activation. "Now my Scapegoat's will protect me from four of your attacks" he laughed out in such confidence, placing his hands onto his waist.

Once Joey had summoned his token monsters, Tristan simply face palmed himself, quickly taking notice of Joey's idiocy, and even Maria knew that summoning those token monsters would make no difference whatsoever. "I'm sorry Joey, but even those monsters won't be able to protect" she giggled softly, as Joey still didn't click. "Huh? What is that supposed to mean?" Joey asked the giggling young lady, as he remained confused by such an action. "You're Panther Warrior is still in attack position, while I have Archangel Alexia out on the field with a total of 2800 attack points" she decided to mention, hoping that he would soon realize his own idiocy. Despite the little hint from Maria, Joey didn't still understand what was going on, until he peered down at his duel disk, only to notice his Panther Warrior was in attack position, and not defence position.

Joey was now in such a panic "Ahh, my Panther Warrior, I forgot all about that!" he shouted out, while he messed up his hair with both his hands. Maria decided to end this duel, by making one final assault upon Joey "Archangel Alexia, attack Panther Warrior with Sword of Heaven" she announced, as her monster lunged up into the air. As he continued to panic, Maria's monster soon raised her weapon into the air, as it soon radiated in such a pale gold glow. Once the weapon was fully glowing, the monster in question flew down towards Joey's defenceless monster, slicing it easily in two, causing a golden explosion, knocking out the remains of Joey's life points, bringing upon Maria; Victory.

Joey Wheeler/0LP (- 800LP)

4000LP/Maria Sugihara

"How…how did I lose? How did THE invincible Joey Wheeler lose!?" he sulked as he fell to his knees, not pleased with the outcome of the duel at all, as his ego got the best of him. Maria on the other hand was calm and collective, taking a deep breath and letting it out, as she was surprised at herself for winning a duel against one of the top duellists out there. She soon left the duelling field in question, as her duel disk went into standby mode, revealing such a gentle smile upon her lips as she started to speak to herself "One more round done" she murmured softly. At the same time, Joey left the field, revealing such limp arms as he drags his feet away from the tournament, knowing there was no other point in staying now.

At the same time, the bright glow that came out of the cracks of Pegasus' briefcase soon dissipated, as the duel had come to a close. "It seems that the card has stopped reacting, but there is no way to be certain if it reacted to her" Pegasus thought to himself, as he held his chin in hand. "If it starts to react once more in the next round, then I'll be certain of her" he continued to think to himself, as he soon held the briefcase in his lap, not opening it to reveal its contents. "Still playing with your little toys, Pegasus?" Kaiba quickly remarked, as he knew how Pegasus thought day and night of. "Oh no my dear Kaiba-Boy, the contents of this briefcase outstands such vivid creatures off the screen" Pegasus decided to reply, as Kaiba gave a glare of disgust. "Whatever you say Pegasus" Kaiba spoke, before turning his attention back to the tournament.

"Let's see if you truly are the one, little girl" Pegasus murmured to himself, as he held the case firmly on his lap. Time had passed as the current round of duels now came to its end, signalling the next round to start shortly, despite the fact Joey Wheeler was curled into a ball, still sulking slightly over his loss. This of course, makes Tristan believe that Joey is kind of a spoilt child because of his own ego building up too much. Meanwhile, Maria takes her position for the next duel, as Pegasus watches from afar, keeping an eye on her and that of the briefcase on his lap, fortunate that Kaiba hasn't noticed the glow, but in many ways, he could be unable to see it at all, as Duel Monsters was always a mysterious game of legend.

As the next round of duels had begun, Pegasus simply eyed out one individual in particular, the same young female from the duel against Joey Wheeler, whom he believed caused the card in his briefcase to shine a brilliant golden glow. As the duels had begun, Maria brought yet another one of her brilliant angels to the field, one that never emerged upon the field during the last duel she was in. As the duel progressed, Pegasus took note that the card had begun its shining glow once more, confirming Pegasus' beliefs that this girl was being chosen for the being inside of the silver case. Despite the fact Maria had lost her duel in the next round she was in, she was still happy to have gotten so far for her first time in a major tournament, despite the fact only so many could enter from the get go. As she returned her deck back into the casing it was in beforehand, so switched her duel disk back into standby, leaving the field in question.

As Maria started to head towards the stands, in order to watch the rest of the tournament take place for all to see, an older male in a black suit came up to her. Before Maria could quickly respond to the older male, to wonder why she was approached by him, he simply retorted "Maria Sugihara?". Maria simply replied with such a nervous tone "Yes, that's me" to the older gentleman, before he had turned around. "Mr Pegasus would like to see you" he spoke up once more with such a formal tone, as he gestured to her to follow him to Pegasus' private room by the tournament grounds. As the black suited male walked off slowly, Maria followed, making sure that she knew where she was going, rather surprised in more ways than one since Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters asked to see her personally.

As Maria continued to follow the man in question, she was slightly unsure why would Pegasus wish to speak with her in the first place, especially seeing as she didn't win the Memorial Cup. This continued to confuse her in more ways than one, but before she could think out a possible scenario, she bumped a little into the older, black suited male, as he soon knocked upon a large wooden door. "Mr Pegasus, I've brought Miss Sugihara upon your instructions" he simply spoke towards the door. "Come on in then, Kroquet" the voice spoke from the other side of the door, in which the older male in front of Maria soon responded by opening up the doors, revealing the rather posh room inside. The room was ravished in light cream walls with such white leather seats surrounding that of a lovely cream coloured coffee table, and in the centre of that, was a glass vase with white lilies to complete the decor. Maria was slightly stunned at the sight of the room, but that was until she saw the back of Pegasus, in his red suit and long silver hair reaching past his neck.

"Kroquet, you may leave us now" he spoke gently, as the older male in a suit soon bowed slightly "Yes Mr Pegasus, sir" he responded, before shutting the door behind Maria, leaving them alone inside of the room together. "Miss Sugihara, would you care to take a seat?" Pegasus started to say, without turning around to look at the young lady, as she soon nodded her head slightly, despite the fact that he wasn't able to see this. Maria soon chose one of the seats in the middle of the room, but as she sat herself down, she took quick notice of a silver briefcase in the left hand of Pegasus, wondering straight away what it may contain. "So, why did you ask me to come here?" she spoke with a slightly nervous tone, as Pegasus' head soon perked up a little, turning around to view the young lady, who had sat down in the middle white leather seat aside of the coffee table. "Now, I'm sure you have no idea why I would call you here, do you Miss Sugihara?" Pegasus spoke without a change of tone in his voice, in which was responded by Maria with a simple shake of her head "I'm afraid I don't know why, Mr Pegasus" she decided to say.

Pegasus simply gave a small smirk, before sitting down in the white leather seat opposite of Maria, before placing the briefcase onto the table in between that of them. "I watched your duel from the spectator's booth, and I must say, I was quite impressed how you set yourself up against dear Joseph" he commented, as he continued to smirk softly. "Thanks, I suppose…" she responded a little, still unsure if that was the main reason to why Pegasus would ask for a private talk with herself, that was until Pegasus soon leaned a little forward, leaning his arms against the top of his legs. "You do not have to be stiff in your speech, my dear Maria, I've called you up here for a reason that shall be vital to everyone" Pegasus spoke softly to that of the young female, causing a little hint of confusion to appear upon her facial expression. "What do you mean by this, Mr Pegasus?" she simply asks of him, still unsure what on earth he was on about, as Pegasus soon pulled the briefcase closer to him, unhooking the locks from their hinges; "Maria Sugihara, I believe you have been chosen by such an ancient entity" he simply added in, causing her to become even more confused than before.

"Chosen? What do you mean by chosen?" Maria asked of Pegasus, which she got only a slight smirk in response to her own question, as he soon lifted half of the briefcase up, pulling out a black small, square container out. "This I believe has chosen you to wield its power" Pegasus mentioned as he placed the container onto the table between them, making sure it was closer to Maria than to him. "What exactly is this supposed to be, Mr Pegasus?" Maria enquired of him, wondering what may be inside of it, as he soon stood himself back, walking over to the window inside of the room. "Inside of that small container is one of six powerful entities, ones who have enough to change the world as we know it" Pegasus started to explain "As I'm sure you are fully aware, an island had resurfaced from the ocean miles outside of our country, only to remain for three days before sinking back to the depths from whence it came" he added. Maria nods her head softly "Yeah, it was all over the news back then, it was some kind of miracle discovery" she decided to say, this of course, bringing a smile to that of Pegasus' face.

"It was more than some kind of miracle, I would say it resurfaced to finish up a prophecy" Pegasus started to say, before continuing on "The prophecy I speak of is that of the Mayan's so called end of the world". Maria was rather confused at this, before opening up the container a little out of curiosity "The Mayan's predicted that our world will be at its finale in the year of 2012 A.D. and that we would not survive" Pegasus continued to speak out "And I believe that is coming into fruition, and there is but only one way of seizing it in its tracks" he added in. "But, isn't that prophecy stuff supped to be just a superstition? You can't believe in everything we hear while looking back at legends" Maria decided to say up to Pegasus, before he turned around "I wish it was just a legend, but the island brought many mysterious alight, especially as the plant growth on its shores was only still around sixty-five million years ago, Miss Sugihara" he responded with a slight frown, yet serious look upon his face.

At that statement, the room went a little quiet for a moment, but that was until Maria spoke up once more. "Sixty-five million years ago!?" she simply stated "Are you sure there wasn't a mistake in that?" she asked of him. "I wish it was only of false accusations Miss Sugihara, as in that container you hold, is something created from something seen upon the island in question" Pegasus specified , as Maria soon opened up the container, to pull out something that she never expected to be inside. "A Duel Monsters card?" she murmured softly "What does this card have to do with anything about th-…" she started to ask, before she was put off by the card shining a pale, golden glow, which made her speechless. "The card you hold there, my dear Maria, is one based upon the tablets found in a temple of gigantic proportions on the same island" he started to explain himself "And I'm afraid, that I have brought about the start of our extinction" he further clarified. "And yet, that card has chosen you to wield its power, as a sign that you and you alone are able to correct the mistake of my actions" Pegasus added with a soft tone, before Maria stood up rather fast "But, I can't be someone who can stop the end of the world, it sounds impossible" she said with ill confidence of her own skill.

"Nothing is impossible Maria my dear, if all would think that way, then the end would have been brought to us already" Pegasus comments upon the statement given by her "The countless times Yugi-boy has saved the world is immeasurable, and now, it is your turn young Maria, to save us from the most evil being out there" he continues to say. Maria seemed rather unsure of this, before saying something else "Then what is this card all about?" she asked, showing the card in her hand to him. "That card is one of six dragons that has been around since the dawn of time, as the tablets in which they were sealed, were that of a material not known to us" he explained "And only the chosen few are able to hold their overwhelming power, just like Yugi-boy and his Egyptian God cards" he explained further. "So this card…are you saying it chose me and not Yugi?" she decided to ask of the creator of Duel Monsters; "I'm afraid so, even Yugi-boy wouldn't be able to wield this almighty being, especially as it was one of the beings that created all life, even the Egyptian God cards are nothing to their power" he decides to mention. This is of course even amazes Maria slightly "So, what do you wish me to do with the card?" she asked, even though she had no idea on what the answer she would receive; "I want you to keep it safe from anyone who may wish to have it, no matter what…" he spoke before moving up closer to her, kneeling down slightly so that his face was directly in line with her own "…Do not allow anyone else to hold this card, or I'm afraid the world will meet its end" he added.

These words brought Maria such thoughts; as she simply looked down to stare at the card, as the glow soon subsided. But as the confrontation between Maria Sugihara and Maximillion Pegasus continued, elsewhere, something lurking in the shadows awaited such news. As our scenario changed from an elegant white and cream room; to that of a dark, empty building, and laying in the shadows, sat on a devilish looking throne, was a human figure, with a slight grin on his own face. "So, that loser Pegasus has given one of those cards to someone else has he?" the figure spoke out softly, in a slight evil tone "Yes my lord, the dragon of light has been passed onto a young female, as Pegasus believes it will be kept safe" another person spoke, kneeling down in the middle of the room. "That foolish Pegasus, does he really think that a weak soul is able to stop my plans to bring about the resurrection of this world?" the shadowy figure chuckled evilly "He is even more desperate than I thought" he murmured. "Shall I send one of your loyal assassins to confront this girl, in order to retrieve your prize of destiny?" the other man asked of the one on the dark throne "But of course, make sure to send a most reliable one my servant, I do not expect to see failure" the dark figure soon mentioned, in which, he received a nod as the other person soon left the room, leaving the dark figure to himself.

Soon, an evil laugh echoed through the room "It seems that my plans will come into fruition, my young apprentice" it chuckled softly; "Yes, soon the world will be born anew, and within your image my God" the shadowy figure chuckled softly. "Once you have brought the remaining four of my kin to me, then I shall steal their strength, and bring about the end of all life, only to recreate it in my own image" the mysterious, evil force soon chuckled "And it is all thanks to you, my new world's King, Darren Lewis" it continued to chuckle. "Yes, once the world is reborn, I shall rule over the people, as you rule over the world, my God" Darren chuckles once more, before standing up from the throne "And to think, this had all started once I released you from your tormented seal, due to your own kin" he adds into his previous comment. "Yes, my kin may have not seen my own vision of a perfect world, but soon, they shall have no choice but to help me assemble it" the evil being laughs softly, in such an evil tone. "Yes, the world is now yours to control, and no one, shall be able to stop your almighty power" Darren laughs evilly, as the being continues to laugh manically; the scenario in question soon faded out, revealing such a blood curdling stare of crimson red eyes behind that of Darren, as the diabolic laughs continued.

**End of Chapter One**


End file.
